Old Habits
by ugly mermaid
Summary: Anna has a bad dream and looks to Elsa for comfort


_Anna was running through the halls of the great castle that she called home. Her breathing was loud and the sound of her heard thumping erratically could be heard from her chest. She didn't know her purpose for running, only that something was wrong, something was most definitely wrong, but what? The normally bright halls looked bleak. The tall windows were coated with ice, giving her no visibility to the kingdom outside. She continued to run, for no reason what so ever. Every turn and every corridor looking more and more unfamiliar until she stopped in place._

_She was in her hallway, her sister's hallway._

_She crept silently down the hall. All the doors were closed off, blocked by the endless wall of ice except for the tall light blue door at the end. Elsa's room. Anna eyed the great structure that was her sister's front door. Everything about it just oozed royalty. It was well fit for a stunning queen such as Elsa. But something was different, something felt wrong again. She felt the strange presence that she felt in the hallway earlier. Without a another moment's hesitation, Anna slowly clutched the doorknob and opened with door, stepping inside as she did so. She was immediately greeted with darkness.  
_

_"You thought you had me gone, didn't you?" A harsh voice erupted from inside the room._

_Anna widened her eyes, she'd recognized that arrogant sound anywhere. She wasn't left unsurprised when she saw Hans step out from outside the shadows, and instantly she was consumed with dread and regret. _

_"What are you doing here?" Anna asked with venom, narrowing her eyes as she glared at the man who used her._

_A wicked smirk grew on Hans face as he eyed the princess with an equal amount of hate."Just came to visit, hope you don't mind, princess." He said the last word in a mocking fashion. _

_"You were sent back to your kingdom. You're banished from stepping foot in Arendelle!" Anna said, losing her temper at the prince._

_Hans did nothing but chuckle at her threats and instead stepped forward towards her, causing Anna to step back slightly out of caution._

_"Chains can't hold back a man with determination." He commented nonchalantly._

_"You are not a man, you are a monster." Anna spit out at him._

_It was in an instant his calm demeanor changed and he lunged forward at Anna, grabbing her by the throat and pulling her towards him before she could retaliate. Anna choked and sputtered, her hands gripping his hands but he didn't hold up with his hold. Leaning his head forward towards her own, Hans glared at her._

_"And you are nothing but a naive little tramp!" He hissed at her. He then harshly tossed her aside. Anna landed roughly onto the hardwood floor with a yelp but she quickly pulled herself up from then floor and eyed her enemy.  
_

_"What do you want from me?" She breathed out, as Hans throw had knocked the wind out of her. _

_Hans smirked again, only this looked more sinister than arrogant. "It's not you who I want, but another person in the family."_

_Anna widened her eyes as she realized his intent. "You stay away from Elsa!"_

_Hans ignored her and approached the large bed, gripping the covers at the top. "I'm afraid that's too late." He than retched them back, exposing a horrible sight._

_"ELSA!" Anna screamed with sorrow as she saw the bloody mess of her beloved sister that lay on the bed. Her eyes shut in death and a large sword stuck out her chest, no doubt puncturing the woman's heart._

_"No! This can't be real, this can't be real!" Anna slumped to the floor, sobbing loudly with her hands on her face._

Anna shot up out from her pillow with a loud gasp. Darkness fills her eyes and after a few moments she realized that she's in her bedroom. It was all a dream. The full moon from outside shining brightly from the bedroom window. She focused her eyes on the snoring man sleeping next to her. Kristoff lay sprawled under the thick covers, his blonde hair a mess, sprawling about on the pillow. He always was a heavy sleeper, it's no surprise he didn't hear her groans and stirring in the night.

It is then she realized that pools of water filled her eyes, tears. Anna blinked, letting them escape and fall down from her rosy cheeks. It is then a familiar name jumps through her mind. Elsa. Anna brushes her messy strawberry blonde locks back from her face and throws her legs over the side of the bed, touching the wood floor gently with her small feet.

Anna quickly throws on some slippers and pulls a fleece robe over her nightgown. She doesn't bother tying the strings together around her body and instead leans down to grab the bedside candle lantern from the wooden nightstand. She cracks the door open, peeking down the hallway. A sigh of relief escaped Anna's lips, happy that no maids or guards were in sight, who would no doubt pester her with questions as to why she was up and about so late. They must all of gone to their chambers for the night.

She quietly shuts her bedroom door and heads down the hallway. She knew where she needed to go and she went there without another thought. Anna stopped when she stood in front of the large blue door. A shiver ran down her spine as she realized it looked just like it did in her nightmare. The vast blue door evoking royalty and wealth. Anna took a deep breath and pushed open the door. It open with a ominous creak.

Stepping inside, she eyed the room. It looked normal as it always did, the large room adorned with jewels and the finer things in life. It all looked just like it did in her dream, only no Hans was in sight, much to her relief.

Anna approached her sister's bed. A wave of happiness flew through her at the sight of Elsa laying on her back, blissfully sleeping away under the covers of her large bed. Even in sleep, she looked beautiful. Her face a clear pale tone and her platinum locks washing over her shoulders like the waves in a ocean. She looked so peaceful, so relaxed. A smile pulled at Anna's lips. She set down her lantern on the nightstand and walked to the other side of the bed silently, not wanting to wake her sister.

Anna carefully pulled back the blankets and climbed into the large bed. She then slides up next to her sister, draping her one arm over Elsa's chest and resting her head on her pillow. Luckily, Elsa didn't stir a bit from the intrusion, still tranquil in a deep sleep. A familiar feeling ran over Anna, and she was reminded of when she was a child. Back when she and Elsa shared a room. Back when her parents were alive. She remembered crawling into Elsa's bed after bad dreams sometimes, and her older sis would console her. And here she was again, years later, coming into Elsa's bed after a bad dream.

Old habits don't die, she figured. Closing her eyes then, Anna fell asleep rather quick. She dreamed of building a snowman with Elsa.


End file.
